Ticklish
by Elvarya
Summary: In which Loki is ticklish and Tony enjoys himself a bit too much. Tony/Loki slash. Allusions to sexual acts, both past and future, though nothing explicitly shown. Crack/Fluff.
1. Chapter 1

I pressured Abbykinz813 to give me a Frostiron prompt, and apparently I pressured her too hard, because she shouted out "TICKLISH" and then said she felt lightheaded. And then this happened. I don't really think this is what she meant at all, and this is extremely derpy, but whatever. SHH JUST LOVE ME.

* * *

Tony's eyes opened. Not fully, just enough for him to see the room around him, half-illuminated in the rising light of morning. Huh, he was pretty sure it'd been dark when he'd fallen asleep. His cheek was pressed into his pillow, mouth slightly open, and he was drooling. That was embarrassing, especially considering...oh. Oh god.

He lifted his head slightly and opened his eyes fully, catching sight of an alabaster god of mischief stretched out on the burgundy sheets beside him.

He let his head fall back down as he remembered the previous night. The unexpected arrival of Loki, which led to the offering of a drink, and then there was the wild night that both of them would probably start regretting _very_ soon.

Tony could remember that, even if some of the details were a bit hazy.

But none of that explained why Loki was still there, why he hadn't left in the night, or killed him to keep the human from talking.

Tony took raised his head again, taking in the sight. He was sprawled out, sheets pooling around his hips and legs. He was on his back and the light illuminated the shape of each tight, wiry muscle. His arm was behind his head and his eyes were closed, though whether or not he was asleep, Tony couldn't be sure.

"I know you're awake, Stark," came his smooth voice, though it was surprisingly quiet. There was no noticeable difference in him and the dim lighting mostly concealed his mouth, so if Tony hadn't known better, he could have thought the voice wasn't coming from the form before him. But just then, Loki's eyes opened, glowing green in the darkness, and he lifted his head to look at Tony straight on. He was infinitely glad he'd long-since lost his ability to blush, because the way those eyes were looking at him..._damn_. "You should work on being more subtle when attempting to observe me." He lowered his head and closed his eyes once more. As if he was still asleep. If Tony was being honest, it was a bit unnerving. Though, most things about Loki were.

"I've never been one for subtlety," Tony replied, shifting slightly so that he wasn't laying on his arm. "You of all people should know that." It was only because Tony was watching so closely that he saw the smirk ghost over Loki's lips.

"True," Loki conceded.

Tony suppressed a yawn. Judging by the light, it was something like six in the morning. Way too early for him to be awake. He was about to close his eyes and try to get back to sleep when something occurred to him. The idea could easily get him strangled at the hands of an angry and recently defiled Norse god, but he really didn't care.

Slowly, he reached out and placed his hand on Loki's stomach and moved a little closer. He tried to make it seem natural, thoughtless. Tony wasn't a fan of cuddling, but when it came to messing with Loki, he was all for it.

Loki tensed up immediately. Tony felt all of the muscles beneath his hand contract in unison and the god's breath hitched.

"Stark," Loki said, voice low and warning. "Remove your hand."

Tony was fully attentive at this point, realizing exactly what Loki's reaction meant. "A bit ticklish, are we?" he asked with a grin.

"Be quiet," he hissed in reply. "And _remove your hand!"_

Tony pretended to consider for a moment. "Mmm, okay." And he removed his hand.

Only to place it lower on Loki's stomach, ghosting over has navel. Loki seized up again, jerking away from Tony's touch. Tony was sitting up at this point, fully enjoying himself.

"Stop it!" Loki exclaimed, breathing hard and wriggling out of Tony's touch, but there wasn't much space between Loki and the edge of the bed. Soon enough, Loki ran out of room to wriggle and fell, hitting the floor with a thud. Tony couldn't help it; he let out a loud, full laugh at the sight of the god, sitting on the floor with a confused look on his face.

That expression soon turned sly, though, and before Tony could comprehend what was going on, he had a lap full of Loki, who was forcibly pinning his arms above his head and leaning down to hiss in his ear, "Well, then, I guess it's my turn to see how sensitive _you_ are."


	2. Chapter 2

I wasn't planning on continuing this, but it was requested that I write Loki tickling Tony. Just imagine me trollfacing the entire time.

* * *

Tony gazed up at Loki, mentally preparing himself for whatever Loki had in store for him as punishment.

What actually happened was so far from his expectations, it was entirely laughable.

Loki reached down with his hand and poked Tony's side a few inches above his hip, studying the flesh there as he did so, though Tony's only reaction was to stare up at Loki in confusion. Loki did the same thing again, this time watching Tony's face, scrutinizing his expressions for any indication of his triumph.

Realization dawned on Tony and, yeah, he started laughing. He was being straddled by a naked god of mischief, who seemed to be attempting to _tickle_ him! This had to be the strangest situation in which Tony and Loki had found themselves and _that_ was definitely saying something.

"It won't work," Tony assured him with a grin. "Apparently, tickling is something you get over eventually."

Loki said nothing, but Tony could see the incensed expression on the prankster's face as he moved to try another location. He prodded Tony's ribcage, his foot brushed Tony's calf, but the only laugh he received was one of amusement at the whole situation as Tony reiterated the futility of the attempts.

"I'm pretty sure you've been at my neck enough to know I'm not ticklish there," he remarked dryly as Loki's long fingers stroked the tender skin there. Goosebumps rose along Tony's skin, which Loki took to be indication of his success for about half a second, but it was more from the feeling of hands moving surprisingly gently across his body than anything else.

Loki's eyebrows knit together in frustration. Tony just gave a shrug and a half-grin that he _knew_ drove people - specifically, Loki - crazy. He reached up and twined his fingers into Loki's tangled hair, pulling him down, lips crushing together. There was no hesitation before Loki was throwing everything into - and against - him. He teased Tony in all the right ways and places, relishing each moan of pleasure as it escaped the man's lips. His eyes flashed darkly at each whisper of flesh on flesh, each spasm of pleasure, friction and heat between them increasing all the while.

Somewhere in there, Loki's hand moved to Tony's stomach, and Tony's breath hitched, though it wasn't exactly from pleasure. Loki pulled back an inch, smirking as Tony's eyes widened.

"A bit ticklish, are we Stark?" he asked gloatingly.

Tony reacted quickly, flipping them over so that _he_ now straddled Loki, pinning the Trickster's arms so that they were in the same position in which they'd been before, though the roles were now reversed. He knew that Loki was letting him take advantage - that if he really wanted to, Loki could have him gagged and tied to the bedposts before Tony could blink. But he didn't really care.

"I'll make you a deal," Tony said.

"Oh?" Loki feigned interest in that infuriatingly sarcastic way that only he could.

"No more tickling. Agreed?"

"Agreed."

They smiled at one another and then continued enthusiastically, secure in the knowledge that, no, the tickling would not stop. But, truth be told, neither really had a problem with that.


	3. Chapter 3

I'm really sorry about this one. No, I'm serious this time. People keep asking me to continue this, and for some reason, I keep obliging! Um, I guess I'll point out now that the rating changed? It's M now. Because of RAMPANT GAY SEX THAT FOLLOWS THIS AN SO TURN BACK NOW IF YOU DON'T WANT TO SEE THAT AND YEAH.

* * *

Loki trailed his hands down Tony's sides, pleased that the clothing hadn't been replaced the night before so there were no layers between them that would have to be dealt with. He could feel all of Tony pressing down on him, pinning his hips in place and placing pressure just _so._

He loved that feeling, that idea of being restricted by his partner. Loved the weight and pressure and delicious _friction_. Don't misunderstand him, he knew who was in control. And he'd make that fact known soon enough.

But for now, he'd let Stark believe he was taking control of the situation. Just for a while.

He swept his hands down Tony's sides once more to stop at his hips as their lips crushed together. He relished the feel of the goosebumps that rose in the wake of his searching fingers.

An involuntary smirk found its way to his lips as Tony moved to his neck, sucking hard enough to bruise a normal human. But of course, Loki was no normal human. And with that smirk, he knew that was the moment to make his move.

Loki took control, flipping them over, so that he now pressed down on Tony. Stark's legs spread for him, welcoming him.

"Well, then," Tony said in breathless surprise. Loki couldn't really blame him; the man was used to nameless women adhering to his every whim when they were in bed. But he was with the god of mischief, now, and Loki adhered to the will of none.

Tony's reply was a quirked eyebrow as the trickster leaned down to go for the man's neck. He found the pulse point and _sucked_, hearing the moan turn to a cry in his throat as Loki gripped Tony's hair and pulled.

The man was used to women giving him what he wanted. Now he had someone demanding that he adhere to _their_ will. And the look surprise and borderline confusion that flashed in his eyes in his eyes was completely worth it.

Loki said nothing, though he held Tony's gaze firmly with dark eyes as he reached down, fingers pressing at Stark's entrance. The man took in a sharp breath, but Loki's fingers were gone before he could fully comprehend them there. They returned soon, though, this time two of them pressing in, going further then scissoring, only to leave again. Tony would have squirmed, but under Loki's gaze, he found most movement impossible.

Loki's long fingers returned, two of them scissoring before adding a third. Stark took in a sharp breath and let out a small moan. He tried to stifle it, but Loki's eyes flashed wickedly at the sound.

With movements so smooth that Tony found them just a bit disconcerting, Loki leaned over and reached for the lube in the drawer next to the bed. He was aware of Stark's eyes following his every move, drinking him in, as he went through the motions. He set his face in the barest hint of his mischievous smirk as he squeezed it out of the bottle and onto one of his hands. He made a show of it, rubbing his hands together and reaching down with one hand to slick himself with the substance. He allowed himself a brief moment to take in the feeling, to shiver as the cold gel touched the sensitive flesh and moved closer to his body heat. He usually ran cold, though Stark could manage to work him up enough that he ran hot.

Damn him.

With the hand he wasn't using to touch himself, he reached back down to Tony, fingers once again finding his entrance, though his eyes hadn't left Stark's since he began his little show with the lube.

He spread his fingers again, going a bit further than he'd gone during his preparations and allowing himself to smirk a bit fuller when Tony's eyes closed at the sensation.

"Are you ready?" he asked, voice low and husky. Almost sinister. He saw goosebumps rise on the man's forearms at his words, but his eyes didn't open. His only answer was a jerky nod and a shaky breath.

Loki took a breath for himself, steadying himself and preparing for it, aligned himself, then pressed in. Both of them gasped in unison; Tony gasped at the feeling of being filled completely by Loki while Loki gasped at the feeling of being surrounded, Tony's tight heat enveloping and welcoming him.

They both paused for a moment, eyes closed, adjusting. The only sound was the few ragged breaths they were both taking.

Loki was the first to move, first to change. His eyes burst open, eyebrows slanting dangerously, and then he began. He pulled out slowly, until only his head was still covered, then rammed back in, hearing a gasp of shock from Tony and a vague slap as the god's thighs struck the man's ass.

Loki could feel it building within him, like a cauldron boiling over. The heat was spreading and his movements were becoming quicker, sloppier, more sporadic. He struggled to keep his movements steady and even, but it was getting harder.

Finally, he stopped resisting and, with a final thrust, he came with a cry of, "LOKI'D!"


End file.
